


Coming Out

by BrighterthanViolet



Series: Digi drabbles [7]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, basically crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighterthanViolet/pseuds/BrighterthanViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisuke declares an emergency meeting of the Digidestined that doesn't quite go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out

Daisuke declares an emergency meeting of the Digidestined that doesn't _quite_ go as planned.

"So, is there any particular reason for this meeting that you declared 'urgent enough for Yamato-senpai to get his head out of his ass and skip band practice'?"

Daisuke just grinned.

Takeru shook his head with a sigh and a small smile. "Only Daisuke-kun could say that to Onii-san's face and live... except maybe Taichi-kun."

He glanced at the first leader of the Digidestined then, but he seemed to be too busy laughing and trying to keep Yamato away from him by hiding behind Sora. Sure enough, that stopped him- he knew better than to incur Sora's wrath.

"Well..." Daisuke trailed off, then glanced at Ken.

"I told you, Motomiya-kun. No."

"Aw, you're no fun," Daisuke whined.

"Could you get to the point, please? I've got an exam on Laryngitis tomorrow and I'd like to get some last minute studying in." Ah, Jyou, always the reliable one getting everything back on track.

"And I've got school in a few hours," Mimi mumbled sleepily from Koushirou's laptop. On the screen, one could see her head propped up on her hand and her eyes drifting closed every few seconds before fluttering open in an attempt to stay awake. It wasn't working very well.

"Well, how do I put this... um..."

Takeru groaned. It was going to take Daisuke-kun _forever_ at this rate. Perhaps he should speed it up a little? An evil little plan hatched in his mind and he came as close to a smirk as he had ever gotten.

"Hey, Daisuke-kun..."

"Hm?"

He lurched forward and kissed the other teen full on the lips, and withdrew in time to see the astonished expression on his face before he toppled backwards.

"Takeru!"

"Who would have guessed," he grinned, "the great Motomiya Daisuke: beaten by a little PDA!"

"In front of your extremely overprotective older brother!" Daisuke squeaked from his place on the floor. "Are you _trying_ to get me killed? 'Cause that's a good way to go about it!"

Takeru just smiled placatingly at him.

There was a pregnant pause as Daisuke righted himself (and shot a fearful glance at Yamato) before Mimi yawned.

"You woke me up to tell me- to tell me that? It was obvious..." she trailed off, before beginning to snore softly. The screen turned black. Koushirou quietly shut the lid.

"I always figured you two were always arguing over Hikari," Taichi stated, tilting his head to one side. Yamato just ruffled Takeru's hair.

"Hikari? Well, I guess we _were_ fighting over who was her best friend," Takeru shrugged. Hikari snickered.

"Oh, hush, you," Daisuke muttered. It was then that it occurred to Takeru that his boyfriend was taking _refuge_ between the duo of Hope and Light.

"I thought you both had a crush on her, though," Taichi insisted, waving his arms around madly and clipping Yamato over the head- presumably by accident.

"I did, but then I realised that she was as gay as a French horn," Daisuke said dismissively. "Never found anything scarier than a lesbian who thinks you want to 'turn her straight'." He shuddered, then ducked under a swipe from Hikari. "What?"

"Did we ever have that discussion- you know, about _not_ outing people?" she hissed.

He stared at her blankly for a moment. "You mean you _never_ told your brother?"

Hikari kept her eyes fixed on the ground and blushed.

Taichi looked ready to cry. "You mean I got grounded for two months because _you_ downloaded porn onto the computer?"

"Mom found it?!"

"And _I_ got punished for it! The minute we get home you are setting the record straight, young lady!"

Koushirou shook his head slowly. "This is starting to sound like a dumb sitcom..."

Jyou nodded as he gazed at the siblings in shock. "You'd almost think homosexuality was a contagion or something."

"Bi, actually," Daisuke and Miyako chorused, then glared at each other.

"Paws off my girlfriend," she hissed.

"I'm not touching her!" Daisuke protested.

Sora threw her arms up in frustration. "Would anyone _else_ like to admit something, because I've had it up to _here_ and I want to go home, to bed!"

There was a pause as Taichi and Yamato glanced at each other sheepishly, and Jyou pretended that Koushirou wasn't falling asleep with his head in the bluenette's lap as if it were normal.

Sora gave a wordless shriek and stalked off. They were just so _ridiculous!_

"One of my cousin's is gay," Iori piped up out of the blue. While most of the group were either falling asleep or looking at him as if he had just admitted that he was from Mars, Miyako glanced up from her glaring contest with Daisuke.

"You mean Kouji?"

Iori nodded. "He went to the Digital World and not only did he find he had a long lost twin- Kouichi, he's older- but he managed to get a boyfriend, too. You should meet them sometime," he told her conversationally.

Miyako made a noise of agreement. "Kouji still owes me from the time he broke my glasses."

"This entire meeting has been a trainwreck," Daisuke declared. "Goodnight, everyone."


End file.
